What Do You Say to That?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm, Mac, Bud and Harriet go out for the night. This is one of my very fist fics I ever wrote about three years ago. (Harm/Mac)


What Do You Say To That?  
By: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the song, What do you say to that belongs to George Strait.   
  
McMurphy's Bar  
Washington DC  
  
Back in the back of the bar sat a group of people in a tiny booth having a good time. There were two women and two men. They all sat together laughing and dancing the nigh away. They all decided to sit this dance out and order more drinks.   
  
The tallest man had his arm draped around the tallest of the women. He whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back in laughter. These two were in love and didn't have a problem showing it to everybody else in the bar. The other couple was totally opposite to the others in the fact of appearance.   
  
The tall couple were tall, dark headed and older, while to other couple was young, the woman had blonde hair and the man was chubby, but they all were in love.   
  
The tall man got up out of his seat to the disappointment of his date.  
  
"Harm were are you going?" Mac asked Harm as he got up to leave the table. Her and Harm had only been seeing each other for about six months. The only people at the office that knew where Tiner, Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral unofficially.   
  
"I'll be back so don't worry. I just see a young woman over there I'd like to dance with." Harm said getting a slap on the arm from Mac.  
  
As Harm walked away he wondered how he got so lucky. Most women would have been mad at his comment, but Mac never was.   
  
As he approached the band on the stage he took a glance at the table where Mac sat laughing with Bud and Harriet. He truly was a lucky man and he had no doubts in his mind that he was making the right choice.   
  
"Excuse me, but could you play a special song for me?" Harm asked the bandleader.  
  
"Sure. Which one?"  
  
"What Do You Say To That. I'm about to propose to my girlfriend and this was always a special song for us."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Thanks." And with that Harm walked off to see if Mac would have to honor of dancing with him.   
  
He walked back to the table to see a guy standing by Mac. As he got closer he could make out that the guy was asking Mac to dance. She kept refusing, but the guy was persistent.   
  
"You heard the lady she said she didn't want to dance." Harm said when he approached the table.  
"And who are you?" The guy asked getting ready to push Harm back.  
  
"Harmon Rabb her boyfriend and her attorney." With this the guy backed away and Harm asked Mac to dance.  
  
"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Harm held out his hand, which Mac took and he led her to the dance.   
  
The just got on the dance floor when the song that Harm requested started to play.  
  
  
"You're like the warm sunshine  
I think of you all the time  
I've fallen for you and that's a fact  
What do you say to that"  
  
  
Harm pulled Mac closer as the song played on and he thought about when the perfect moment would be to ask a lady to spend the rest of her life with you.  
  
  
"You're always in my dreams  
I think you know what that means  
My heart knows this is real at last  
What do you say to that"  
  
  
As Harm and Mac danced to the music in each other's arms she reflected how much this song said what she felt for Harm.  
  
  
"Life could never be the same without you  
Love was never really love without you  
Here beside you is really where it's at  
What do you say to that"  
  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you  
I'll always want you with me  
Loving you won't ever be the old hat  
What do you say to that"  
  
  
"Life could never be the same without you  
Love was never really love without you  
Here beside you is really where it's at  
What do you say to that"  
  
  
"You're like the warm sunshine   
I think of you all the time  
I've fallen for you and that's a fact  
What do you say to that?  
My heart knows this is real at last  
What do you say to that."  
  
As the last lines of the song played on Harm got down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor and proposed to the woman of his dreams.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie, I've loved you from the first time I saw you, you're the woman of my dreams. You're the woman that I want to have my children with and grow old with so I'm asking you: what do you say to that? Will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?"  
  
Mac was surprised that Harm would do this in front of everybody, but she didn't care this was the man of her dreams and she wouldn't like anything more than to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
"Yes, Harmon Rabb I will."  
  
She wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Harm slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up and twirled her around. Embarrassed Mac covered her face with her hands and began laughing.  
  
The room went up in cheers and applause in was that Mac realized that her life as Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. would be filled with lots of laughter and very little tears.  
1  
  
  
1 


End file.
